The Forbidden Love
by ericamalfoy
Summary: This is my first fanfic EVER! I suck at summaries because I give everything away, so please just read and review!
1. Before Hogwarts

The Forbidden Love

****

Chapter 1: Before Hogwarts

"Draco!" yelled Lucius. "Get down here now!"

_"Great," _thought Draco, _"another stupid Death Eater meeting to go to. Why are they all so convince I'm gonna turn out like them?"_

Draco turned off his radio, which had been blasting Eminem songs for the past three hours. He trudged slowly down the stairs and to the den, where several of his father's friends already sat. He flopped down in a squishy armchair by the fire, his arms crossed. By this time, the rest of Lucius's friends had begun rapidly appearing.

_"Why do I even have to go to these stupid meetings?" _Draco wondered. _"They don't talk to me or anything."_

This was true. Finally, everyone began to leave. Draco told his mother goodnight and walked up the stairs to his room. 

***

"Hermione, you have a letter!" her mother called.

"Just a second!" yelled Hermione, as she hid her journal behind her bed. She raced out of her room and down the stairs to the living room, where her mother stood holding a letter.

"Thanks, mom," she said. "Goodnight."

"Night, honey."

As soon as she reached her room, she opened the letter:

__

Hey Hermione,

This is gonna be a quick note because I have to write Harry, too. Can you come stay with us for the rest of the summer? If you can, write back ASAP and we'll pick you up on Sunday.

Ron

"Mom!" Hermione yelled, "can I stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer? They'll pick me up on Sunday."

"Ok, honey, that'll be fine!"

"Thanks, mom."

She quickly scribbled a note to Ron, then hopped back in to bed and grabbed her journal. She finished her entry and turned out the light. She was asleep in five minutes.

***

As Draco lay in bed, thoughts raced through his mind.

_"I can't take this anymore!" _he thought fiercely. _"I have to get out of here."_

He quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed his duffel bag. Quickly, he started cramming clothes and money in it. Then he grabbed his trunk full of his Hogwarts supplies, which he easily lifted and carried to the window.

_"Not bad," _he thought, smiling slightly. _"All that working out really paid off."_

He pulled jeans and a tee-shirt on over his boxers, then grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to scribble a note to his mother:

__

Mother,

Don't blame yourself for me leaving. It's because of Father. You can write me at Hogwarts. Love,

Draco

Draco slung the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder and pointed his wand at the trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The trunk lifted and flew slowly out the window. It landed gently on the ground as Draco climbed out the window and down a vine. With one last look at the house, he picked up the trunk and walked away.

***

"Hermoine, is all your stuff ready? They'll be here any minute!"

"Yes, mom, I'll be down in a second."

"Ok."

_"Ever since Daddy died, she's been so protective of me," _Hermione thought. She grabbed her bag and the end of her trunk, then began to drag it down the stairs.

No sooner than she had reached the bottom of the stairs Mr. Weasley appeared in the living room.

"Hello, Taylor. Have you had a good summer?" he asked.

"It's been great, Arthur. Oh, there's Hermione," she heard as she walked into the living room.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Hermione. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah. Bye, mom! I love you," she said.

"Bye, baby, see you next summer," answered her mother.

Mr. Weasley pulled our a little bag of Floo powder and gave Hermione a pinch. With a smile at her mother, she threw it into the fire and stepped in. "The Burrow!" she yelled. She was sucked into the flame and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor of the Weasleys' kitchen, with Harry and Ron racing over to help her up.

"_This is going to be a great week," _she thought with a smile.

***

Meanwhile, Draco's summer was going just the opposite. He was now out in the open, with no protection and nowhere to go. _"Well, only a week till start of term."_

An hour later, he arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Tom," he said as he walked in. "Got any empty rooms?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, of course. Right this way," said Tom, the toothless owner of the small pub.

_"Well, I guess I can stay here for the rest of the week, then it's off the Hogwarts," _Draco thought, feeling happy. He climbed into bed, turned the light off, and lay down. He was asleep within a minute.

***

On Friday, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were walking down Diagon Alley. After stopping by Gringotts, Harry, Ron and Hermione went off to buy their school supplies. As they entered Flourish and Blotts, they spotted Draco.

"Great," said Ron, "Malfoy. Wonder why he's alone?"

"I dunno. His father's probably close, though," muttered Hermione. "Shh, maybe he won't see us."

Lucky for them, he didn't.

__

"His father never showed up," thought Hermione. _"I wonder why?"_ But she didn't let this bother her for long, Ron dragged her and Harry for ice-cream and they chatted happily about the up-coming 


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2:On the Hogwarts Express  
"Bye Mr. Weasley! Bye Mrs. Weasley! Thanks for everything!" Harry and Hermione yelled in unison. They were now on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione left for the front of the train, where the prefects sat.   
  
As she glanced around the compartment, she saw Draco sitting by the window. Luckily for her, he was asleep. She sat in the seat across from him and began looking out the window. Suddenly, an owl flew up to the window. Hermione opened it and took the letter. It said Draco Malfoy on the front.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, wake up!" she yelled. Draco awoke with a start. "You got a letter."  
  
"And what exactly are you doing here?" he asked her, though he knew the answer.  
  
"I happen to be a prefect, too, and unfortunately, this was the only compartment with room."  
  
Draco took the letter and opened it. He began to read:  
Draco,  
I am writing this to tell you that your mother died yesterday. I have been at the hospital and just got home or I would have written you sooner. She got your note.  
Lucius  
  
Draco dropped the letter. Hermione noticed he looked unusually pale, so she picked up the letter and read it.  
  
"Oh my…" she said. She looked at Draco and saw a tear glistening in his eye. Having lost her father the previous year, she couldn't just let him sit there. Temporarily forgetting she was supposed to hate him, she moved over beside him.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she told him. "My father died last year, I know exactly how you feel. Are you gonna be OK?"  
  
"I didn't even tell her I loved her the night I left," he said, completely breaking down.  
  
Hermione, shocked by this sudden showing of feelings, took a moment to regain herself. "The night you left?"  
  
"I ran away…I couldn't take it any more. I left a note to her.  
  
"Wow. I never thought you would be the type to run away…I guess I just assumed because you had all that money…" her voice trailed away.  
  
"Yeah, but after one to many Death Eater meetings, I was sick of it and had to get away. It was because of my father," he told her, a cold look on his face at the mention of his father.  
  
Unable to think of anything to say, Hermione put her arm around his shoulder. After a few minutes, she said, "Do you know why she died?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, "she'd had this disease for a long time. But I didn't think she was gonna die or anything or I wouldn't have left like that."  
  
The rest of the ride, Hermione talked to Draco about her father's death and how she dealt with it. When they reached Hogwarts, she gave him a smile that quite plainly said "See ya around". 


End file.
